Through Love and Fame
by HoneySparky
Summary: Meet Emma Lyre. Famous singer, Net savior, and battle prodigy. Join her and her Net Navi Crystal.EXE on their adventures through the net and beyond. Who knows? They may encounter love on the way. Rated T for eventual swearing.
1. Chapter 1: Arrive

The caramel-haired teenager raced through the highway in a black, stretch limo. Her headphones were blasting rock music into her ears. To be more accurate, her music. She sang these songs. This is how she made her millions. She was a famous singer. She was well-known throught the country and many others. Not only was she a singer, but she came from an extremely wealthy family. Her father, was a diplomat while her mother ran an extremely successful company. Her music was cut short by a beckon of her raven-haired Net Navi.

"Emma, we're almost at the center." Emma was the girl's name. She let off a slight smirk and let her headphones slink down to her shoulders.

"Thanks, Crystal."

Crystal, as mentioned before, was a female raven-haired Net Navi. She had lavender eyes and bodysuit. With gloves that went up to her shoulders and boots that went up to her thighs. She had black bracelets around her wrists and anklets around her ankles. On the centers of those accesories was a small, red diamond. Her navi mark was a red diamond with lavender and violet circles around it. The mark was on her chest and helmet.

"We will be arriving in a few minutes. So get ready." Crystal said, warningly.

What she meant by 'get ready', was that everytime she left the safety of her limo or a stage, she was bombarded by fans, but there would be no singing today.

Emma was taking part in the N1 Grand Prix.

"Make sure the bodyguards are right by the car once I get out. I don't want a repeat of what happened in Sharo."

"It took you a half an hour to get out of that crowd. Then about 40 minutes later you had to sing for an hour straight before heading right back on tour."

"Ugh. That was horrible."

"Indeed."

When the limo halted in front of the large dome, sure enough, there were bodyguards at either side. Bystanders looked to see what the security for one pre-teen is for anyway. Their faces erupted in excitement as they saw their idol step out. Emma had slid her headphones back onto her ears.

She was wearing a non-transparent, lavender, zip-up, spike hemmed, shirt. She was wearing a violet miniskirt as well. She had deacttaced black and violet sleeves and matching knee-high socks. She had black combat boots. On her shirt was the navi mark of Crystal. Her headphones were stripped with violet, lavender and black, with the navi mark on both earphones. She was brunette with pirecing blue eyes, and a pair of glasses to top it off. Emma was currently the age of 15.

The bodyguards were protecting Emma from the crowd or roaring fans. Each trying to at least get a glimpse of her.

"Crystal, please send an e-mail to the announcers that I am here."

"On it." Emma smirked. It was going to be a long day.

- Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter! Don't worry, this will start to get interesting soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Battle

"First battle! Kendal Wakahisa V.S Emma Lyre!" The crowd screamed her name. Emma was after all a world famous pop-star. Right now, lots of fans were tuning in to see her Net Battle. Today, she was going for the top.

"Plug in! Psy Man!" Kendal yelled.

"Plug in! Crystal!" Emma shouted.

Psy Man was a average-sized Net Navi with a forest green bodysuit. His navi mark was a yellow ring with an indigo backround. He had bright yellow eyes and a voice not unlike Plant Man.

"Psy Ring!" He threw a huge ring at the raven-haired Navi. She simply stepped to the side, giving him a stare that said, "That all you got?"

Emma took out two battle chips. "Battle chip! Area steal! Crystal sword! Slot in!"

Crystal, using the weapon and her new speed, she raced towards Psy Man. She slashed through the Navi, making him log out.

"Winner! Emma Lyre and Crystal!"

The crowd screamed. It was full of her fans. Kendal looked distraut. She had trained so hard only to be beaten in the first round. Emma disconnected Crystal and went over to Kendal. She gave her a friendly smile and held out her hand to shake. Kendal blinked back tears and accepted.

Later, Kendal was at home. When she looked at her PET, she found out something heartbreaking. Psy Man was deleted. She wasn't even sure how, Crystal didn't delete him. So how did he vanish?

Kendal laid her head back on her desk and sobbed. Today was horrible for her. One of her best friends was deleted. Kendal was so sad she didn't notice a small star appear on her PET screen. Itwas slowly forming into a body. But Kendal didn't notice.

"Winner! Emma Lyre!" This was the third battle she won in mere seconds. She pulled her headphones over her ears and walked out.

Her next battle wouldn't be until tomorrow, so she could go home and train again. She walked out of the arena, but not before investigating the activity around her. The Net Saviors were here. Netto, Enzan, and Laika. She looked into her battle chip case and found a Cross-Fuse chip. Yes, she was a Savior too.

But no one else knew that.

The next morning, Kendal awoke, her eyes red from tears. She walked over to her computer, do maybe she can get a standard Navi, but her PET was beeping. If it was beeping, there must've been something there. But Psy Man was gone, wasn't he? She looked at the screen and practically screamed.

Standing there was a female Navi with witch attire and a deattached ponytail. Her eyes looked cold and serious. Her Navi mark was a yellow star with black and white checkerboards behind it.

"Hello, madam. I am your personal Net Navi, Hecate. What may I do for you this morning?"


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontation

Chapter 3

"Hecate? That's your name?" Kendal whispered into her PET.

"Correct." She blinked.

"What happened to my Navi, Psy Man? What did you do to him?"

"Please, miss Kendal. I do not know who that is."

"..."

"I know. It may seem sudden, but I was a stream of data created in the middle of the Net. I was trying to find a place to complete myself, so that I could be what I am now."

"That still doesn't explain how you ended up in my PET."

"Believe me, if it were clear I would tell you."

My name is Emma Lyre. I'm 15 years old, and I'm a Net Savior. Not to mention a famous singer. I have a symbol and a Synchro Chip of my own, though I haven't been able to use it yet. Despite that, I keep myself in shape with my martial arts classes. I have a Net Navi named Crystal. She had been my best friend ever since I was young. She's very reliable and level-headed.

Today, I'm in the Semi-finals of the N1 Grand Prix.

I'm in a double battle with Enzan as my teamate, and Laika and Netto as my opponents.

"Battle Chip! Crystal Sword! Slot in!"

Crystal slashed at Rockman, who looked like he was having a difficult time dodging her attacks. She wasn't giving him any room to fight back. But Searchman had pulled a feint, distracting Crystal from her target. Rockman threw Mini-Bombs at her and got away quickly. He ran towards Blues afterwards, assuming he knew his attack strategy. Like last year, they pulled a Double Program Advance, seeing who would fall first.

The crowd was screaming in utter excitement. The arena was on solid ground. So no repeat of last year. So nothing but fighting would occur. But the ground was shaking with the magnitude of the battle. It was pretty amazing.

A pair of emerald green eyes opened. So did a large pair of pure-white wings, but they were streaming data particles. A seal broke. Discord in the Net. It had to be bad if she woke up, even if she was still incomplete.

Her voice was angelic. "This must be stopped. Even if I am still developing once again. She flew off.

"Crystal! Get up!" Emma shouted.

Crystal was having a hard time trying to keep up with the battle.

"3... 2..."

The announcer was cut short by a blinding light in the battlefield. An angelic figure was forming in the middle of it all.

"Cease your fighting!"

Everybody stopped and stared at the Navi. She had long, indigo hair, a white dress and gold ribbons. Her navi mark was a wing. She looked around and saw the competing Navis.

"You are disturbing the Net. Please stop, or it may start to collapse." With that, she faded.

"..."

The semi-finals were postponed after that. The only ones left in the arena were the four competing.

"That was certainly random." Emma said awkwardly.

Enzan and Laika nodded.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Emma-chan!" Netto said.

"Nice to meet you too, Netto-kun." Emma smiled.

They continued to chat for a while, until Laika noticed something around the arena. "A Dimensional Area?"

"Uh oh..." Netto started.

Viruses started to pour into the area, smashing everything in sight. The three boys began to crossfuse.

"Emma-chan! Get to a safe place! We'll delete the viruses!"

Emma nodded and ran, but once she was out of their sight, she pulled out her own Syncro Chip.

"Now is a good time to test it, eh Crystal?"

Crystal nodded and smiled. "Yep."

"Syncro Chip! Slot in!"

Crystal's armor began to materialize over her clothing. Finishing with a visor replacing her glasses and a lock of purple hair replacing some of her brown.

"Let's delete some viruses!"

Emma had to be careful. She didn't know when the Dimensional Area would close, so she could de-crossfuse. She didn't want to be seen by Netto and the others. She and Crystal were a hidden team of Net Saviors, she didn't want her cover blown. They were calling for her, looking for her. She walked to the exit of the arena, waiting for the Area to go away.

"Emma... Chan?"

Emma was startled, and was face-to-face with the three boys.


	4. Chapter 4: Visit

Emma slowly stepped back. The Dimensional Area around them collapsed, and now everyone was in their normal clothing. Leaving was absolutely possible now. Emma took that opportunity.

"Emma-chan! Wait!" Netto called.

It was too late. She had ran out of the arena, practically leaping into her limo.

"Drive, drive, drive!" She commanded. She sighs in relief.

"Emma!" Crystal scolded. "What was wrong with you?"

"I freaked out, okay." Emma sighed and put her head in her hands. "I just never thought my secret would ever be.. Well, exposed."

"Then admit it. Tell them exactly what's going on. The secret's out already, so why not say the whole truth?"

Emma lifted her head and looked at her PET. A light smile sneaked on her face.

"You know, Crys, you're pretty cool."

Crystal held a thumbs-up and winked. "Anything for my best friend."

"The battle ended with my doing... Why is there still disarray?" Said an angel Navi.

The Navi was floating around the center of the Internet. Data particles were still streaming from her large wings, so did the end of her gown. Because of it, her feet were unseen.

"It does not make any sense..."

The Navi was left to her thoughts, unaware someone was watching her.

"So this... Psy Man, was it? Disappeared right before I arrived?" The witch Navi asked.

"Mhm. My PET said he was deleted, but it seems so much deeper then that." Kendal said.

"Did he get fatally wounded?"

"That's the thing. He didn't."

"I wish I knew how to help, miss Kendal." Hecate said.

"You already helped me, Hecate. You were there when I needed someone most. I couldn't ask for anything better."

Emma was in a limo on the way to SciLabs. Since the Grand Prix wasn't rescheduled yet, and no concerts planned as of now, her time would be spent here. There wasn't usually anyone home except the servants.

"Miss Lyre, we have arrived." Announced the chauffeur.

"Thank you."

Emma walked inside the large building. Here, she wasn't treated like a famous person. She was treated just like anyone else who walked through the doors. Though still treated with respect. She liked the fame, not so much the fans.

"Hello, Dr. Hikari." Emma said.

"Ah Emma." He said. "I assume you heard about the unauthorized Dimensional Area around the N1 Grand Prix stadium?"

"I didn't just hear about it, I was there. And..."

"Netto and the others were there too." His voice dropped to a low whisper. "Did they find out?"

Emma lowered her head in shame. "... Yes."

"Don't feel bad. I was planning on telling them soon anyway."

"Really?"

Dr. Hikari nodded.

"Have you done what I requested, Crash Man?" A high but masculine voice said.

"Yes sir, I have the data." Said the orange Navi.

"Well, where is it?"

"She's back there..." He stepped back to reveal a white-robbed female Navi. An incomplete Navi. She was trapped in a sort of cage.

"Angel Woman... The Navi of light."

"Let me go immediately." She warned.

"I'd rather not." The voice laughed. "Until it is time."

"If you plan on using my power, you're out of luck. I'm still incomplete."

"Which is why I'll complete you..." The Navi stood up, and simply sliced Crash in half. Angel looked completely horrified. "And then use your power, by collecting data from others."

"You're a monster... Ending lives for your own sake."

"Save the innocent talk. It won't work."

Emma sipped a glass of hot chocolate, in the SciLab cafeteria. It was one of the only places she could escape the paparazzi. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the infamous team of Net Saviors.

"Go on." Crystal encouraged. "They already know."

Emma walked up to the three.

"Hey. We need to talk." She said.


	5. Chapter 5: Threat

Chapter 5

Emma sat down at a small table, with the three boys across from her. They hung on her every word as she explained her story.

"You see, I have always have been fascinated by the Internet. Everything about it wowed me to bits, especially as a child. Though I was beloved by my parents, they were extremely wealthy and didn't have time for me. My father was a diplomat and my mother ran a prominent company in America. It was at one of those lonely days that I began to fear being alone. And soon enough, I was given Crystal. Not long after that, I began my studies. My father when he was home one day, around when I was 12, discovered my remarkable singing ability. He signed me up for a meeting with a Talent Scout. When I was 13, I sold my first album, and it was a smash hit."

"What does this have to do with being a Net Savior?" Enzan asked.

"I'm getting to that. One day, when going to my first concert, my car had been hijacked by viruses. My chauffeur called the authorities, the Net Police of course, while Crystal and I were working together to delete the viruses. Due to concentration from my martial arts training, me and her were able to achieve Perfect Synchro, and we deleted them as one. After the Net Police arrived, I was called to answer some questions. When I said I had performed a Perfect Synchro, I was immediately questioned."

"And so...?"

"I was trained the protocols of a Net Savior. And soon enough, I was given a Crossfusion chip."

"Why did you hide it?"

"I didn't think you wanted extra clutter on your team, so I stayed behind, taking care of the less important problems. Do you happen to recall the incident with Nebula Grey?"

"Of course." Netto said. "It was a nightmare for papa."

Emma nodded. "I was on business in America for Sci-Labs during one of my free weeks. I remember seeing that beam of data. I threw Crystal to the side so she could report it to Dr. Hikari, and I got converted to a stream of Data."

Crystal's mature voice spoke from the PET. "I have to admit, I was freaking out for a long time."

"Though I had become a Net Savior during the incident with Duo's Comet, before Nebula Grey, I was a bit of a... Stuck up brat."

"How so?" Enzan asked.

"I only cared about myself. I was rude to others and I had no regard for their feelings. I looked at myself as the superior." Emma lowered her head in shame. "But after Nebula Grey, my eyes were opened."

"I hate to interject." Rockman spoke. "But Netto-kun, you're getting an e-mail."

"What does it say?"

"'Greetings, Net Savior. I now posses the greatest weapon. The Navi of light. If you do not meet my demands, you can say goodbye to the Net and your Navi. You have 48 hours to accomplish my demands."

"Oh Angel. If only you had enough power. Then I could rule the Net, then the world."

The said Navi was tied in golden transparent chains. Her now almost full-looking wings now had only a few data particles around them. You could see feet forming underneath her white dress.

"Just a bit longer." The male said, placing a finger under her chin. "Then everything I see is mine."

She gave a violent thrash. "I'll never let you use my power you vile worm!"

"Hm... I suppose giving you Crash Man's data gave you a violent flare. Not that it matters, you can't touch me." She smirked. "But don't worry, you will help me."

"Woo!" A blonde shouted. "That's our tenth win in a row! Hecate, you're awesome!"

Hecate's amber eyes gave their same uninterested gaze. "I'm pleased to help my NetOp."

Kendall sighed. "Hecate, you need to lighten up."

"As you wish."

Kendall gave another sigh. "Let's go home, Hecate."

When they arrived at the small house, Kendall plugged in Hecate and began typing away on her computer. Thing were well until Hecate beckoned.

"Kendall, I'm picking up some unusual activity somewhere around the server."

"Can you identify the source?"

"Working..." Her monotone voice said. "I found an image. Would you like me to pull it up?"

"Please."

Hecate did as asked, and the image stunned Kendall. It was a Navi with a horn-like helmet and forest green armor. His symbol was a ring with an indigo backround.

"Psy Man... Is alive?"


End file.
